a streling non the less
by cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake
Summary: why are Raven and Alexander not dating? Who is this new true love she speaks Of? Not a typical Trev and Rav story. But Trev is not her new true love find out who he is and how will her ralationship with trevor unfold.R&R PLZ!
1. surprises

**this is really short i know but i wanna see who is ontrested i improved it and trust me chapters will get longe and may contain errors or lots occasionally but as most my schedule is tight and im lucky if i even get a paragraph up sometimes but the more reviews the longer the chappies and the faster they come. okay so read and tell me what you think by usind that little button of happieness at the bottom of this page.**

* * *

I used to love Alexander so much, until well. Until a family member of his came to Hippsterville. I was there visiting Libby. I was going to be staying with her most of the summer and I was totally excited except for not being able to see Alexander. So I figured if I was going to be there a while I might want to get a job. I applied for a job at Hot Gothic and it was tons of fun I met new friends and even the now love of my life Phoenix Sterling. At first we were just friends hanging out a lot in groups. Then one night we were all going to go see a movie, but a lot of us bailed and others had to leave in the middle of the movie.

It ended up being just me and Phoenix and that's when he kissed me. I knew I shouldn't have done it since I was dating Alexander it was just that I was really into Phoenix. I was so into him I didn't even realize he was a vampire I was so reckless that summer. I found out he was a vampire one night a few weeks after I broke it off with Alexander, but it was supposed to be just for the summer. When Phoenix bit me he hadn't told me his last name, we hadn't really talked about names, but the R.I.B took over and I asked him when he told me I didn't do any thing but stare into space right before passing out.

I awoke a few hours later my head pounding it was one a.m. and I couldn't remember the previous events. Then they all washed back into my brain and I mumble incoherently to myself.

" Alexander. Phoenix. Sterling. Brothers. Phoenix Sterling, and Alexander Sterling. AWWWW! CRAP!"

Ya not the best form of communication to ever leave my mouth, and certainly not the last.

* * *

**so this will get better now im telling you click the happy button or email me at bubbly_and_ okay so tell me what you think and not to many flames cuz they burn im only a cupcake but flames will be accepted this is my first vk fanfic and i wanted to try something new. bye bye-**

** silly goose freds a fish he cant talk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! love ya**


	2. crap that was a tree im a dumb ass

**dont eat me just yet im working on making the chappies longer i have started putting my gallengher girls story on hold but maybe not cuz they dont mind the short chappies. just remember the shorter the chappie the faster it comes up. k well r&r click the joyess button on the bottom of the page got it plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz oh and listen to call me when your sober while reading okay

* * *

**

That night I returned home and I didn't even have to take the bus, or drive, or fly by plane. Nope, I flew in alright but as a bat and the bat part was thrilling. What wasn't thrilling was that I was flying to Alexander's place and he was going to be happy that she was changed, and especially if he knew she was changed by his older brother. She began to panic and not watching were she was going flew straight into a tree. Just her luck now she had a huge head ach. Raven got up her head pounding the beat of nine inch nails.

" **Damn that's going to hurt in the morning." I mumbled to myself really pissed off about getting distracted and relieved that no one saw.**

**I walked the rest of the way which was thankfully only twenty feet to the gate and thirty to the front door. The walk seem longer to me than it usually did on my other visits. When I reached the door I took a deep breath and knocked, cause it was all going down hill from now.**

**Alexander answered the door he looked so happy to see me and it pained me to tell him what happened. This was going to be murder it was already killing me,(no pun intended).**

" **Hello Alexander." I said in a rather weak voice, but he didn't catch my tone. He swept me up and kissed me with a lot more passion than I was expecting or even deserved. I was the worst person in the whole world and he didn't even know it yet.**

" **Oh Raven, I've missed seeing you every night and kissing in the morning before we go to sleep. You look so much more beautiful than I remember the paintings and memories didn't bring any justice to how beautiful you really are inside and out." **

**I couldn't take his praise any longer it hurt too much listening to him treat me like a saint innocent and pure.**

" **Alexander. We need to talk." that was it I popped his bubble he looked so worried now.**

" **What could possibly be so serious. Oh no are you pregnant." he said shock portraying on his face and his eyes so full of sorrow.**

"**No Alexander darling I'm not pregnant, well how do I put this." I stammered a little.**

" **Just go ahead and say it dear. It will be okay just tell me your starting to scare me now." he said worry evident in his voice.**

"**Alexander I'm, I'm, I'm a ………….."**

**okay so click it clicky the buttony right there. it makes us all happy.-----**

** lov ya ,silly freds a fish he can't talk**

* * *


	3. comfort call

i know i said bigger but the shoret chappies are for my bestie freind and the story is dedicated to biteoutoflife. shes my bestie on fanfic as the other goes to skool wit me now read.

* * *

"**Alexander I'm a vampire." I said it. It all came rushing out and I couldn't find a way to stop it. I started sobbing and Alexander just sat there staring at me a pained expression in his eyes. That did me in I sobbed harder. I stood up and ran out in a rush of emotion pain and guilt after hurting and seeing Alexander so hurt. Anger, because he said nothing at all he didn't comfort me he didn't yell he didn't say a word he just stared. **

**I ran to the cemetery and all I wanted to do was scream. I wanted to rip of phoenix's head for doing this to me and I could've killed Alexander for doing absolutely nothing he didn't even come after me for an explanation. I needed comfort from something or rather someone familiar. I thought for a moment, lets see I couldn't call Becky, because she was in another state with hers and Matt's family. Lets see there was no way I was going to find comfort with Trevor. I knew who to call.**

**I picked up my cell and dialed and ever so fateful number.**

"**Ring, ring, ring"**

" **Hey Raven! How are you, its been eternity since I've talked to you." A very excited Luna answered her cell. I knew she would comfort me.**

**I didn't reply to her fast enough, cause she immediately knew something was wrong. She made start talking so I spilled it all and as soon as I mentioned Alexander's name I began to sob while I was talking.(**_**you already know the story**_**)**

" **Now. Gasp. I don't. Gasp. What to. Gasp. Do." I cried, now sobbing harder I was sure I looked like crap, but I was so tore up about everything I just could care less about my appearance.**

" **It's okay honey. Everything is going to be okay. Just let Alexander take it all in. now listen to me. I want you to go home and clean up. Then your gonna go to sleep. I'll be there to morrow night then we'll sit and talk and if I have to I'll get Jagger to beat the crap out of Alexander if it will make you feel better.**

* * *

kay so press the lovely button and review thnks lov ya.

* * *


	4. sleep over, i need trevor

**so here it is as i promised it is longer and guess who shows up in it. tis chappie is six pages and omlt took like 2 or 3 hours its all good thought so read and clip that button tht makes us all happy no i'll tell you the more reviews the longer the chappies are but thts nice bsides i love hearin from you guys. but plz little flames and i know i suck at spelling.

* * *

**

I thanked Luna man I love so much. She's the sister my parents never let me have. Oh my Goth! My parents. How the hell was I gonna tell them I'm a vampire. I paced trying to think of a solution that would help me. I know what to do I'll tell them I want to move in with a friend and become home school. Wait crap they wouldn't go for that. Unless I hate to do this, but what if I played the guilt card. I don't know any more. I have to talk to Luna about it. She's the only friend I have that knows what I am and would put up with me. One I'm so close to it wouldn't matter.

**Well I did what Luna told me to do I went home and as soon as I walked through the door I was confronted by a shocked mother and a somewhat annoyed Billy Boy. **

"**Why are you home?" my all so loving mother said.(not that's sarcastic in way)**

" **Jee mom I feel the love I've been gone for three months and when I come home you ask me why I'm back." I retorted.**

" **No. Honey of course we are happy your home just tonight isn't a good night see Billy Boy is having a huge sleep over and some of the kids are sleeping in your room." see said the apology evident in her voice.**

**It was then I noticed the bags of chips in Billy Boy's hands. Then Henry cam out of the Kitchen carrying tons of sodas. I knew what to do though, since I stayed up all night anyways I would watch there little sleep over and I had earned tons of money over the summer. Trust me cute Goth boys tipped me good money. They tip all the 'hott' girls a lot just cause we're pretty. **

"**Alright Mother." oh god I said mother what is this world coming to, " this is what I'll do I think you and dad need a vacation so, how long is this sleep over supposed to last."**

" **Its going to last 5 days." Billy Boy chimed in.**

**Okay perfect. I bet you all the other parents are on a vacation anyways.**

"**Mom, I will watch the sleep over keep them entertained. So that you and Dad can take a vacation like the other parents are. Trust me I can keep kids entertained and you wont pay I'll put you in the spa of your choice and pay for it." I told her.**

" **I would love to take that offer, but I cant let you watch all these kids alone there are like 15 kids here." she stated wow that's a lot.**

" **Hey Mom it's cool I have a friend coming over tomorrow and she'll help us and no boys will come over, except maybe her brother and then he could play sports with them."**

"**Well okay I guess we could use it thanks Raven. All right then I'll go pack."**

" **Okay mom I'll make your reservations for tonight, and have Trevor Mitchell come help me out with the kids 'til Luna gets here, and Billy Boy Valentine might be coming." I said with a smile. **

" **Alright Valentines coming." Billy Boy said managing to high-five Henry before running off.**

**I called the spa 2 towns over in Glrorinda. Then dialed Trevor's cell number.**

" **Sup Monster girl ain't talked to you in a while."**

" **Really? What a big shocker. Soccer snob."**

" **Aw. Come on. That hurt. You know you missed me at least a little. You know I missed you tons."**

" **Alright you win I missed you."**

" **see I knew it"**

" **a little. I only missed you a little"**

" **What ever. So what you need from me your still with your aunt."**

" **Actually I'm at my house I came home tonight."**

" **Really then you want to hang out tomorrow."**

" **Hmm. How about we skip tomorrow and you come over tonight."**

" **Why so soon. Told you missed me too."**

"**Well I need your help with a sleep over."**

" **sounds interesting but I thought you said 'just friends'"**

" **I did, but I'm watching my brother and his huge sleepover while my parents go on a vacation, and I need your help 'til tomorrow at least when Luna gets here to help me." (p.s. in this Luna and Trev, never went out.)**

" **okay I'll help."**

**Thanks I'll see you…."**

" **you Will see me in lets say 6 minutes 1 to pack and 5 to drive"**

" **Wow, someone is in a hurry."**

" **Ha-ha funny I thought you said A.S.A.P."**

" **I didn't, but now that you mention it we'll go with A.S.A.P. see you in 6"**

**I hung up the phone just as my parents came down stairs, I handed them the address and directions. Then they left.**

**I went upstairs to Billy Boy's room but his friends and him weren't in there even his bed was still made.**

**I walked over to my room and they were all in there my bed was moved to the wall a table set up against the window with snacks and drinks on it.**

" **Hey Billy Boy are you all staying in my room?"**

"**Ya, it's a scary themed party. Mom rented some new scary movies."**

" **Ha. How 'bout I hook you up with the really scary movies. Hold on"**

**I went in my closet and pulled out the scariest movies ever and put one in they all gathered on the floor. Leaving me the bed ya."**

**The door bell rang and went downstairs to answer it. **

" **Hi Trev you're early."**

" **What can I say. Uh how 'bout this one. No traffic."**

**I couldn't help it I had to laugh. " Nice."**

" **Alright so were are they."**

" **They are in my room waiting for the movie to start so come on."**

**With that we went upstairs.**

alright so review and make us all happy, it gets good in the next chappie things might heat up a bit. might not you have to see it all depennds on the reviews.

lov ya bye bye fred the fish is here now so we're gonna go play.

* * *


	5. being cut off is annoyingsometimes updat

hey this is prt one of this chappie the second half will be up soon so keep posted hope you all like it lov ya!!!!!

* * *

I walked in my room to about 16 or 18 boys on the floor watching ring around the Rosie(yes thts an actual movie). I sat on my bed, Trevor was three feet behind me. So I leaned over to say something.

" Why are you on the floor. You do know your welcome to sit on the bed right." I said in a its-sorta-obvious, kinda way.

" oh…uh right" Trevor mumbled like a retard.(no offense intended its permanent in my vocab.)

He got up and sat on the bed next to me and the movie started. About ten minutes into the movie I started to cry. It was to a part where something happened to the girl and her boyfriend leaves and I couldn't take it. Trevor then did the totally unexpected, he reached over and wrapped his arm around me and I start crying on his shoulder. [enter song in background "here in your arms" by- hello goodbye] It thought it was so weird, but it felt right. I knew we had become good friends but I didn't think we were that close. The movie kept playing and I realized for once I was actually scarred. I hid my face in his chest.

" It's okay I'm here and I'm not going any where if you need me I'm there." he whispered to me.

Trevor fidgeted, so I sat up he laid down and opened his arms. I laid next to him and rested my head on his chest watching the movie. I was oddly pleased while laying there. The movie ended and I got up before Billy-Boy saw and switched the movie. I turned on a gory vampire movie and turned out the lights again and they all sat quietly watching it. I laid back in Trevor's arms and her stroked my hair softly. I never noticed how cute he is when he smiles and his dimples show. Oh my gosh what am I thinking, but my thinking ended when I stifled a yawn. I may be vampire, but I'm only half vamp. Therefore I soon fell asleep. I woke up pretty early the boys were still asleep and Trevor was awake,…. ……barely. I looked at him he was so gorgeous, and I was still in his arms. They were wrapped around my waist, but lightly yet so strong and protective. I moved my arm waking him, but he smiled. I got up and he did too. We went to the kitchen and I made pancakes for everyone when they woke up. But right now they were still asleep. I walked out back with Trevor and sat on the swing he went behind me and pushed me. Since there was only one swing. So I got up and told him to sit he did ,but when I went to walk behind him he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

I giggled thinking about how cheesy it was. Wait hold the phone, did I just giggle. W.O.W. that's totally new. Plus since when have I been able to act like this with Trevor.

" So….. Trevor, what's with this behavior. You never use to act like this it's unex……." I was cut off by…….

* * *

**I was cut off by Trevor Suddenly forcing his and my lips together. **

**Now I can say it was cool doing that with me going out with Alexander.(maybe) **

**I actually enjoyed it I'm sorry to say it was nice. The way it was soft and sweet, but extremely loving. **

**Right then and there I knew Valentine was right. Trevor loved me, and I definitely had some sort of feelings for him.**

**Oh man I need Luna. My thoughts were interrupted when the kiss ended and we were left breathless staring intently at each other.**

** Man. I really couldn't denied that I felt something for him now. ****I mean wow!**

kay so im sorry it took so long but im out of ideas so plz review and tell me wut u think should happen

* * *


	6. He knows, how part 1

**(recap: I was cut off by Trevor Suddenly forcing his and my lips together. Now I can say it was cool doing that with me going out with Alexander.(maybe) I actually enjoyed it I'm sorry to say it was nice. The way it was soft and sweet, but extremely loving. Right then and there I knew Valentine was right. Trevor loved me, and I definitely had some sort of feelings for him.**

**Oh man I need Luna. My thoughts were interrupted when the kiss ended and we were left breathless staring intently at each other. Man. I really couldn't denied that I felt something for him now. I mean wow!)**

**Plz read the recap before reading it is part two of the last chappie and you probably haven't read it yet so plz humor me and read it**

Okay this is bad. I can't go around kissing Trevor. I don't even know if I'm still going out with Alexander. JEEZ! Were is Luna when you need her. She's like my best friend, besides Becky. Okay if I keep doing this I'm going to go insane. I mean honestly why does this always happen to me I mean come on. First his brother changes me then, we possibly break up after I fly into a tree, and now this. The whole I think I like Trevor, then Trevor kisses me thing. Really! Really! It had to be me, but I can't see why I can't like Trevor when I'm going out with Alexander . It's not like I'm cheating on him, but if he doesn't want to see me cause I'm half vamp. Then so be it. He won't have to. I think I should really talk to him and clear it up, but I also should quit thinking and actually talk cause Trevor is staring at you like your crazy. Okay at least Alexander didn't see, since I'm half and he's not I can go in the sun. 

" Trevor we need to talk." I stated wow that sounded dumb.

"okay, about?" he asked

"About the fact that you just kissed me, and I don't even know if I'm still going out with Alexander."

"Wait I thought you two were over for the summer."

" Actually we were only over 'til I got back and went to see him." 

"okay what does this mean Raven?"

" It means that I talked to him yesterday, because well I'm…" I couldn't do it I broke down and started sobbing and Trevor had no clue what to do. Then he pushed me over the edge. He had no idea about how I had deceived him, but he was sitting there comforting me. Could this guy get any better, or sweeter I had to tell him I had to explain everything, but he beat me too it.

" Listen, Raven. Alexander is a vampire I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to hurt you and I knew you wouldn't believe me, but he is and well." okay how did he know. I had to get the truth from him."

**Okay. This is short but I'm gonna go out side and hand with my neighbor. So I'll get another chappie up today hopefully. So plz plz don't eat me and bookworm thnks for reviewing and I like your idea but It was dayligiht and Alexander is full vamp so he couldn't be in the bushes besides that's just creepy but he will find out in the next two chappies also I need I deas plz. So read and review cuz it makes me happy.**


	7. He Knows, how part 2

Recap: (**" Listen, Raven. Alexander is a vampire I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to hurt you and I knew you wouldn't believe me, but he is and well." okay how did he know. I had to get the truth from him."****)**

How did you know? that's what I wanted to ask him, but should I be that blunt. Oh well here goes nothing.

" How did you know. I mean, how did you find out. Honestly I already knew about, but I thought I loved him so I didn't care what he was, I just looked at him for him." I asked, and half explained.

"Well the signs were there and one I decided to investigate and learn my suspicions were true, then they were only confirmed when Jagger and Luna confirmed them at the graveyard Gala that's why I came with you so willingly."

"oh." wow what a dumb answer.

"Before we go on. Trevor I have a question."

"okay, go ahead and ask."

" How come every time I pushed you away, you just came back."

"Why, because I love you."

" How can you say you love, now.. You were always with all those other girls, and as much as I didn't want to admit it. It killed me to see you wit all those other girls."(the first two sentences she said were inspired bye how you love me now-hey Monday)

" Well, I didn't want to admit to my self that when I saw you wit bat boy that I was falling apart, you literally had control of me. Before monster boy all those girls were just to make you jealous, but it never worked on you."(again more lyrics from hey Monday-song is- homecoming __________________________________________________

**Sorry this is part two of chappie six the next chappie and these two parts are dedicated to **bookworm2341 thnk u for ur inspiring review, and again im gonna give your storry oh bella a shout out becuz its awesome so people she her and read it. Gotta goe see u nxt time oh and part two was inspired bye here we go again-demi lavato. Click the shiny button.


	8. emerald eyes

**Recap(**" Well, I didn't want to admit to my self that when I saw you wit bat boy that I was falling apart, you literally had control of me. Before monster boy all those girls were just to make you jealous, but it never worked on you."(again more lyrics from hey Monday-song is- homecoming )------------

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

"**Trevor honestly, I've always loved you, but I didn't, know it. I didn't realize it, until this summer, when I was at my aunts, and then I ran into you. This summer realized just how great you are, and ………………….." I was cut off by Trevor again.**

" **Then if your not going out with Alexander can I take you out tonight. I would lo….." it was my turn to cut him off.**

"**Trevor! Just stop!" I started sobbing, but I had to do it, " I hate that I have to tell you this, but Trevor I'm half vampire!" that put me over the edge, I was crying again.**

" **Raven. Raven! Look at me!, I don't care if your half or full vamp. Your always gonna be Raven. I just wanna know who did this to you."**

**I looked at him and smiled he was the first person so far to not care and just love me even the vamp part. I had to tell Alexander it was over.**

**We spent the next hour or so talking and me explaining , then we agreed I would go talk to Alexander, and he would come with me.**

**____________________________________________________**

**We went inside and made pancakes, waffles, and French toast for everybody. That morning he happened to stand in front of the window right as the sun hit it. I just stared at him, it was like he was glowing his honey blonde hair and his emerald green eyes, he never looked more beautiful, than he did to me that moment, when I knew he loved me, and I could openly admit that I loved him too.**

**The rest of the day flew by. We spent it hanging out and watching all the boys. Luna wouldn't be here 'til 'bout 10 so we would go to Alexander's at 5:30.**

**I went to my room and put on a dark blue and black plaid mini-skirt, with a black top that said smurfs kill on the front and had a picture of smurfs killing that stupid cat. to pinging it of wit clear lip-gloss, black eyeliner, blue eye-shadow, and my black converse.**

**I walked downstairs and told Billy boy that Matt& Becky were coming to watch them while I was gone.**

**I walked up to Trevor who in turn asked me if I was I nodded and we left as soon as Matt & Becky got there.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay again this is short but I promise there will be another chappie up today or at least part 1 of one what ever comes first. S0o 3nj0y p1z r3vi3w and have a dark day cuz I really hope it rains but since I live in the dessert I don't thinki will. Get rain. S0 plz if it rains wereever u r enjoy it for both me and you, cuz I love the ra1n. Oh and this story is officially dedicated to bookworm2341 thnks aton u mad my day to day so I say were even, and again people her story is awesome she updated today so as long as she updates I'm happy and the chappies get better cuz for some reason I get great I deas wen I read her story oh bella so thnx wormie(aka-bookworm2341)**

**Lov ya all**


	9. you love her prt1

_**Recap- (I walked downstairs and told Billy boy that Matt& Becky were coming to watch them while I was gone.**_

_**I walked up to Trevor who in turn asked me if I was I nodded and we left as soon as Matt & Becky got there.)**_

_**I Walked out side, and looked at Trevor's new car. It was a Shelby Mustang 500 G.T. **_

" _**Wow Trevor when did you get this car?" I asked cause this is definitely not the car he had when we hung out over the summer.**_

" _**oh, ya. I got that when I got back. My parents bought it as a present since I did so great in school and with soccer."**_

_**I stared in amazement. It was dark blue with black pin stripes.**__** Trevor **__**was ghosted on the side.**_

_**I stopped gawking and climbed in.**_

_**Are you sure about this Raven?" he asked, and I nodded, "I don't have to come if you don't want me to." he looked somewhat hurt by his own comment.**_

" _**no, I want you to come. I'm just a little nervous."**_

_**With that we were pulling into the mansion gates, and I swallowed back puke. Gosh. Why was I nervous, I was ending with this stupid jerk, who couldn't deal with me being a vampire. We were about to get when I told him to wait a minute cause I didn't feel well and he said I have all the time in the world. The radio was on and a new song came on so I sat and listened.**_

_**The way she walks, and the way she talks**_

_**It all calls to you,**_

_**She perfect in your eyes,**_

_**You love her,**_

_**Every one sees it, **_

_**Your eyes light up,**_

_**Brighter than the stars,**_

_**When you see her**_

_**U catch your breath**_

_**Feels like your falling,**_

_**But your feet don't touch the ground,**_

_**Air rushing bye you,**_

_**There is no sound**_

_**Sweeter than her voice,**_

_**Like bells,**_

_**Your favorite song is her laughter,**_

_**You'd like to see her dancing in the pour'n rain,**_

_**To her own song**_

_**You love her,**_

_**don't lie**_

_**Your kidding yourself**_

_**If say don't,**_

_**Mind,**_

_**Seeing her with the other guy.**_

_**You love her**_

_**(okay sorry this took so long but I wrote the song. This isn't the whole song. So ya enjoy.)**_


End file.
